Our proposed project consits of two separate research elements and the initiation of a research training course. The first research project aims to investigate the teratogenic potentialities of several psychotropic drugs. Psychotropic drugs would include major tranquilizers - chlorpromazine and Haloperidol, minor tranquilizer - chloridiazepoxide, and an antidepressant - Imipramine. The studies are being conducted using hamsters. For the second project a series of variously substituted benzamines are being synthesized. Thirdly a research training course has been designed to increase the biomedical research capabilities of our students. The course in interdisciplinary in nature.